worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel: The Calling
Angel: The Calling is a work in progrees to the piont that i can only lay out the basics right now, im putting this up to collect ideas for the meat of the game (I.E. I've got some basics and am gonna take into consideration ideas posted here and else were and edit accordingly) : Overview: The Angels work tirelessly hidden away from humanity just out of view with orders to do nothing but whisper in mortal ears. However some angels are not content with thier lot, either they envy humanities free will or they believe they could be doing more good if they were actually in the world. So some angels strip themselves of their grace and take the form of a human. They enter into the womb of a virtuous women and are born mortal with no memory of what they once were. At a piont in their lives usually after puberty but sometimes events of great strain on the physical or moral fiber of the incarnate angel can cause them to hear the Calling. However turning into a human is a cardinal sin among the heavenly choirs so an incarnate angel who has heard their calling must be careful as their Grace acts to attract other angels who may want to destroy the traitor. : (the question of course is what about god can we really admit his existence in an RPG, well I personally would preffer to leave that to individual storytellers to decide as for the official explanation only the archangels Micheal and Gabriel have spoken to the creater everyone else has to take it on faith whether he exists or not is up for debate in secret when no ones listening in among the other angels, and if he doesnt they say who is to say whats right?) 'The Calling' : The Calling is the moment in an angels life that he realizes in a mddening flash of memories and feelings that he is more than human. The calling changes the angels perspective on the world and derives him to do good works, which often puts his life at jepordy which goes against the nature of his human upbringing and often an angel must choose to follow his angelic duty or human nature for self preservation. Grace & Serenity Grace is the angel equivelant to Gnosis, blood potency etc. though i dont have the exact system flushed out yet as Grace increases it becomes easier for loyal angels who have been allowed to be incarnated to hunt the hidden angels to find them after each use of their powers. Serenity is the angels morality trait which should include sins like revealing the angelic form, allowing evil to happen, and others but is essentially human morality (unless someone has a better idead that is why im posting this here after all) Faith like in the owod demon the fallen, angels use faith as a mana,vitae etc trait, how they gain it im open to ideas. (this is the basic idea now please post ideas that help flush this out, or put in ideas as to their clan/auspice/path equivalent or their tribe/covenant/order equivalent as we need these before we can design powers thank you for your imput)